gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Bloody Roar: Crisis is the eighth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes *Arcade Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against ? and the 9th is against ?. *Score Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents and the 9th is against ?. *Time Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents and the 9th is against ?. *Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 21 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 19 stages are against random opponents, the 20th is against ? and the 21st is against ?. *Story Mode *Career Mode *Online Mode *Career Mode *Online Mode *Versus Mode - the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. *Training Mode *Customzation Mode *Gallery Mode *Vault Mode *Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. Plot The game takes place in 2011, 3 years before Bloody Roar 5(2014). Default Characters Unlockable Characters Default Characters Stages Cheats PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Steam Versions *Unlock Rudolf - Open Coffin AG25 in Vault Mode. *Unlock Fiorella - Open Coffin KC98 in Vault Mode. *Unlock ? - Open Coffin BJ17 in Vault Mode. *Unlock Alice - First beat Arcade Mode with Yugo, then open Coffin ???? in Vault Mode. *Unlock Shina - First beat Arcade Mode with Gado, then open Coffin ???? in Vault Mode. *Unlock Stun - First beat Arcade Mode with Busuzima, then open Coffin ???? in Vault Mode. *Unlock Shenlong - First beat Arcade Mode with Long, then open Coffin ???? in Vault Mode. *Unlock Crisis - First unlock Rudolf, Fiorella, ?, Alica, Shina, Stun and Shenlong, Next beat Arcade Mode with ?, then open Coffin ???? in Vault Mode. *Unlock Kazuki - First unlock ?, Next beat Arcade Mode with Bakuryu, then open Coffin ???? in Vault Mode. Wii U Version *Unlock Rudolf *Unlock Fiorella *Unlock ? *Unlock Alice - Excluded from Wii U Version. *Unlock Shina - Excluded from Wii U Version. *Unlock Stun - Excluded from Wii U Version. *Unlock Shenlong - Excluded from Wii U Version. *Unlock Crisis - Unplayable on Wii U Version. *Unlock Kazuki - Unplayable on Wii U Version. Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game got mixed to negative reviews by the majority of the fans. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game got mixed to positive reviews by the minority of the fans. *'By Critics': The game got mixed to negative reviews by critics. Trivia *This is the third gaiden game in the series, the first is Primal Fury/Extreme and the second is Revelations/Ultimate. *This is the first game in the series to feature a non-zoanthrope characters as a part of the playable roster. Category:Konami Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Video games set in 2011 Category:2016 video games Category:Wii U Games Category:Steam Games Category:Bloody Roar